The Jellybeans of DOOM!
by P4cK1n9 P34nU7
Summary: Meh... it's getting worse. Stuff about Who's past is revealed. And I'm gonna end this one weird so I can start a new sequel type thingy with the same characters, but a new plot.
1. A new Friend

Disclaimer: Zim doesn't belong to me, though it should. None of the characters belong to me, even though they should. I do, however, own the jellybeans. Ah, yes. Sweet jellybeans. YUMMY!  
  
The Jellybeans of DOOM!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"To celebrate overcrowding in the public schools, we have a new student, but I don't remember her name. This goes to show you that, like everything and everyone else, our schools are doomed. Doom, doom, doom." Mrs. Bitters had once again lapsed into her ramblings of doom, implosion, and nothing. This gave Gabby time to look around the class. Most of the kids looked fairly bored, and some were asleep, but two kids in the class were just glaring at each other from across the row. "Now, go to your pitiful seat." Mrs. Bitters was no longer going on and on about how the universe was doomed. She pointed to the seat behind a kid with glasses, black hair, and a trench coat. Gabby made her way to her seat, plopped her book bag on the floor, and sat down. Mrs. Bitters began to lecture again, this time about pollution and how acid rain would eventually wipe out the human race. The kid in front of her turned and said, quite unexpectedly, "Hey, I'm Dib. Who're you?" Gabby had never been so shocked. She had been relocated from a horrible school, where gangs and drugs were present more often than the teachers had been. She herself had not been a druggie or a gangster, but had gotten beaten up very often. But even if she had a black eye and bruises all over, her parents didn't care. They wouldn't have cared if she had ridden her bike over an open drawbridge in the middle of a thunderstorm, fallen into the water, and drowned. Gabby was used to being mistreated and being left alone. Eventually, the police came for her parents, whom it turns out had dealing drugs. That was all a year ago. She had not expected someone to be so outgoing, on her first day, or ever.  
  
Gabby smiled back and said, "Hi, I'm-" She paused, not wanting to give away her real name, which she had hated ever since she was born. "Gabby. Please don't call me that, though. I hate my name. Call me whatever you want." Dib turned around for a second, thought for a second, and then turned back to face Gabby. "Um, I know it's a weird name, but." he hesitated for a moment, wondering if what he had thought of was really the wisest thing to say. "Don't worry," Gabby replied, "weird is my middle name." Dib sighed, and continued. "Would it be all right if I called you Who? It's weird but." He stopped when he saw the look on Gabby's face. She was giving him the 'What-the-hell-kind-of-name-is-that', but said, "I suppose that'd be ok." Dib smiled at her. Gabby smiled back. They both turned to Ms. Bitters, who was now yelling at a kid who looked about 65 years old. "Well, Old kid," she began, "I think you know not to call out in class again! Now return to your seat!" Old kid walked towards his seat with his mouth taped shut. He slipped Gabby a note saying, 'how's it going?' Gabby pulled some paper out of her backpack and wrote, 'Hello. I'm Who.' She folded it up and flicked it football-style to Old kid's desk. He read the note, and gave her the thumbs-up sign. Gabby smiled to herself. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	2. The day of BEANS

After school, walking home  
  
  
  
"So, ya' know Zim? The green kid?" Dib asked. Gabby looked up, as if to roll her eyes, but then looked straight ahead and replied, "No, don't think I have. Why?" She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Zim," Dib stated, in an annoyingly self-assured voice, "is an alien."  
  
Gabby had nothing to say to that. They walked on.  
  
Finally, Gabby spoke. "Um, Dib, This is my house. See ya' tomorrow." "K. See ya'." Was Dib's reply.  
  
As Gabby walked toward her house, Dib wondered if she actually believed him about Zim. He decided he'd ask tomorrow. In the morning, Dib was late to school. He walked into the classroom to find Zim rolling around on the floor, screaming in pain. Gabby was sitting in her seat, giggling. There were jellybeans in her hand. Dib sat down behind Gabby and said, "Who, what's with Zim?" "Well," she replied, "I thought about what you said. I didn't really think you were right, but I decided to test your theory. You were right. Zim can't eat!" She held out a few jellybeans to Dib. He took one and ate it. "Mmmmm," he said. "Banana." 


	3. Snapshot

This story is my way of putting into words whatever it is I feel like thinking. Don't ask me what that means, I don't even know. PS: (Gabby never actually cries over her parents, she just kinda stares at a wall while thinking about them, and imagining that something exciting might happen.) Sorry for the delay in writing. schoolwork -_-' ########################################### "So Dib, want to come over to my house today? We can brainstorm ways of 'feeding' Zim!" Dib looked at Who with a look of total and utter surprise. "You mean it? Is it OK with your parents?" Gabby looked down and said, "Yah. It's fine." School went slowly that day. As a result of Old Kid's speaking out in class, Mrs. Bitters made them spend six long hours cutting up pieces of paper, and then gluing the small pieces to a large (whole) piece of paper, then cutting that paper up, and the process would repeat again until Mrs. Bitters could be sure that the children's minds were completely erased. Finally, the bell rang. Kids poured from every doorway and window. Gabby and Dib walked out the door, then (pushing and shoving as they had to) exited Skool. When Gabby and Dib finally reached her house, Dib was slightly more than surprised. "Are your parents home?" He asked. "No." Gabby said. "Well, when will they get back? Where are they?" Gabby was silent, so Dib figured he had asked too much. He shut up pretty much until they were inside. Once inside, he just couldn't hold it in. "Damn!" He said aloud, making Gabby jump. "This is amazing!" Dib looked around in awe. The house was not exceedingly large, nor was it exceedingly small. It was what sat in the center of the room that amazed Dib. In the center of the room was the largest computer he had ever seen. His father owned one, but then again, that was his father, this was Gabby. Gabby was glowing with pride. "Ain't it something?" Dib only nodded. "C'mon!" Gabby said. "Try it!" Once the computer was on, Gabby left the room. She came back with a Polaroid camera and a pen. She snapped a picture of herself, and then wrote 'Who' on it. She snapped a picture of Dib, and wrote 'Dib' on it. She handed Dib her picture, then pocketed his. "What's this?" Dib asked upon receiving the picture. "Well," Gabby said thoughtfully, "If I ever have to move somewhere, or anything, we can remember each other." Dib smiled. "That sounds like a good plan." Gabby's reply was, "I thought so." 


	4. Shattered Memories and a Helping Hand

Sooooo, now it's gonna get a little angsty. Better clear a way to the bathroom, just in case this makes you want to puke. Just in case. PS (I DO NOT OWN IZ! Who and her demented, depressing past are mine though! No takee!  
  
¤¤¤¤Shattered memories and a helping hand¤¤¤¤  
  
Who sat on the roof, on a small blue cushion. The night stars twinkled brightly and reflected in her eyes. She sighed.  
  
Ever since she was little, when she couldn't sleep, or when her parents suddenly left the house and returned days later, or even if they forgot to feed her, Who turned to the stars.  
  
She would come up to the same spot on the roof each time, and cry, and all the while, she would stare out at the night sky.  
  
One day, her mother came home late from another strange disappearance. She was drunk, and when Who asked where she had been, her reply was a slap across the face and some punches.  
  
The memory ended. Who couldn't remember more than that, but remembering something like that was painful, no matter how small the memory was. It was stuck sharply in her mind, like a shard of glass.  
  
Dib awoke suddenly. At first, he didn't know where he was, and looked around in confusion. He groped for his glasses, and found them lying on the computer desk next to him. He put them on.  
  
Computer desk?  
  
Suddenly, Dib remembered why he wasn't at home in bed. He was at Who's house, plotting ways of torturing Zim with an eclectic variety of food items.  
  
Speaking of which, where was Who? (For the next hour or so, Dib searches for Who in various odd locations, like under the kitchen sink and in the refrigerator. I think I'll skip to the part where he finds her, just to save time.*BBBBBBZZZZOOOOOPPPPPP* Okee-dokee!)  
  
"Who?" Who whipped her head around sharply, causing it to crack "Crap!" "Uh, Who? Are you ok?" Dib looked at her with a bewildered gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you come over here?" Dib clambered up the pointed roof to the small outcropping of roof that stretched out to the mailbox. "Why are you sitting out here on the roof?" Dib asked. "Just-" "Thinking?" "Yeah. Thinking."  
  
"I have a question." Dib began. "Yes?"  
  
"Where exactly ARE your parents? I mean-" Dib stopped himself when he saw the look on Who's face. Something about the expression she had on her face stumped him.  
  
He had always thought that she was a happy person, untroubled by past and present. Oh, boy, was he wrong.  
  
As Who told him about her parents-how they were taken away by the police- and how she was left alone, Dib wondered about something.  
  
"How did you get this house?" Dib asked. "I bought it with my parents' money. I lied about my age to get it."  
  
Who reached for Dib's hand and held it tight. Dib squeezed her hand. She squeezed his back. And for the first time in her life, she cried. So, whaddaya think? Angsty-ish, ne? Please R&R! ^_^° 


	5. Showdown! Part one

I do not own Zim. Dib is also not mine. Who is my alter ego. OK? OK!  
  
::Showdown! (Attack of the Edibles-Part one)::  
  
Lunchtime finally rolled around after a long morning of tangents about Doom and Nothingness. Today would, hopefully, either end or begin a long story of an idiotic alien and two kids who knew the truth. This was her hour. This was her moment. Who was ready.  
  
Dib sat down beside her, bearing a tray that held a plate, which held a large pile of toxic sludge that passed for cafeteria food. Who had brought along a cooler for this occasion. She wanted to do her part in the Earth-saving goodness, and had decided that she would end the alien threat for good. She cackled evilly.  
  
"Ready, Dib?" He nodded, his large glasses falling down to the tip of his nose. He pushed them back up. "Ready." Who opened the cooler, and brought out a half-eaten container of cool whip. She removed the lid, and cast it aside. It would no longer be necessary. She reached into the cooler again, and brought out another container, and this one had some cream cheese in it. She removed the lid, and threw it at someone behind her. ("Oww!!! Who threw that?") Then, once again, she reached in, and took out a large serving spoon.  
  
Who cackled as she mixed the cream cheese into the cool whip. She paused to look at Dib's plate of sludge. "Um. . . Dib?" "Yes," he answered, "need something?" Who pointed to the plate. "Mind if I use this?" Dib handed her the plate. "Sure," He said, smiling, "Have fun."  
  
Who dumped the ooze into the mix. It turned a nasty green color. Reaching into her cooler, she brought out some test tubes, and filled them with her concoction. There were twenty goo-filled tubes in all. She slid ten test tubes into an automatic machine gun, and tossed it to Dib. She took out another gun, and slid the remaining ten in. "Lock n' load." She said, loading her gun. "Lock n' load." Dib followed her example and readied his gun.  
  
Who smiled grimly. "Then it's Showdown time." 


	6. Showdown! Part two

Disclaimer: I don't own Zim and therefore, my lack of ownership is a byproduct of the fact that I am merely an insane fan girl.  
  
::Showdown! (Battlefield-Part two)::  
  
The bell rang. Children poured out by the ton, struggling and fighting to reach the playground first. Though, it wasn't really much of a playground. It consisted of a few swings, two hopscotch boards, a few deflated kickballs, and a 10-foot-high jungle gym. Big deal.  
  
Who's hand shook. She felt the weight of a million eyes on her. She thought to herself, this is it. Finally. Revenge. It's my turn, scum.  
  
Dib interrupted her thoughts. "Ready?" Who bit her cheek, trying to stop the stress from making her do something stupid. "I'm ready. . ."  
  
There came a cry from across the playground. "YOU IGNORANT HUMAN- I mean. . . you silly person. Of course I know how to play your miserable game of happity-skitch. I loooove happity-skitch! It's my favorite pastime."  
  
"It's 'hopscotch', Zim." Zim turned around, slowly. "What. . . Did. . . you. . . say?"  
  
Who smirked slightly. "It's hopscotch. If you're going to impersonate a human, at least do it well." Zim chuckled a bit. "And I suppose you're going to tell me that that thing over there isn't a jingle- jom."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "No. That's a Jungle Gym. Over there are monkey bars." She smiled evilly. "I'm gonna teach you how to play a really fun game with them." Zim smiled to himself. That foolish Earth scum, he thought, she's helping me infiltrate her own planet! She's giving her enemy valuable knowledge! What a fool!  
  
(Some time later. . . *time jump- WOO!!!*)  
  
Zim was clearly afraid. You could see it in his eyes. There was nowhere for him to go. He was hanging from the first bar of the 10-foot- high monkey bars. He was hanging by his feet One slip, and he would fall headfirst into a medium-sized wading pool. Full of the same concoction that remained in Who's gun thingy.  
  
"C'mon, Zim!" Who yelled. "We don't have all day to teach you things! There's still the Wheel O' Doom! And stuff!" Zim frowned. These games were no fun. Really dangerous, in fact. He'd just about had it, when-  
  
Drip. . . Drip. . . Drip. . .  
  
Who scowled slightly, knowing that the sudden downpour would put a major damper on her plans. . . But perhaps not. She smiled, as the rain poured down, making the playground slippery and wet. "Guess what, Dib?" "What?" "Get down. Now." "Why?" "It's not over yet." Who loaded her gun as she watched Zim struggling to pull himself out of the tub of sludge. One antenna was being eaten away by the foul concoction. His right eye twitched. "You miserable Earth creature! How dare you?" Spider legs sprouted from his pack. He looked like hell. Who smiled. "Is that a challenge, then?" Zim smirked. He drew a particularly nasty-looking gun. "You better believe it's a challenge!" "This time, I won't loose." Her gaze was unfaltering. "Bring it on, Stink beast." 


End file.
